This invention relates to a class of compounds wherein 5,6-methylenedioxy-2-nitro-3-phenylbenzofuran is optionally substituted on the 3-phenyl ring by halogen, methyl or methoxy, to the use of these compounds as antimicrobial agents and to intermediates useful in their synthesis.
Certain 2-nitro-3-phenylbenzofurans have been reported to be active antimicrobial agents (e.g. see U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,323; 4,066,782 and 4,067,993; Belgian Patent 846,502 and German Offenlegungschrift P 2,642,877). However, none of the known compounds have the 5,6-methylenedioxy substitution of the compounds of the invention, and, in fact, no 5,6-methylenedioxybenzofurans whatsoever (with or without 2-nitro and/or 3-phenyl substitution) have been disclosed heretofore.